Surprise!
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: Goten and Trunks surprise Cheku on her sixteenth birthday! With blindfolds and rope... Rated 'M' for Smut and incest. R&R!


**Surprise!**

**Summary: Goten and Trunks surprise Cheku on her sixteenth birthday! With rope and blindfolds...  
**

**Smut,lemon incest,so it's rated 'M'  
**

**I do not own DBZ, I do own Cheku.  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

On the day of her sixteenth birthday,Son Cheku awakens in the darkness.

She frowned, feeling an unfamiliar place. All she remembered was going to sleep,on her birthday,waiting for the guests to arrive. She was told that the party was to be held at Capsule Corps,so that gave her some time to rest before the event.

Raising a hand to rub her eyes,she felt a silky material tied tightly,around her head,to prevent her from seeing anything. This was very strange to say the flexed her wrists, only to find those also,had been tied. To a bed post she guesses.

So she was bound. That's something you don't expect on your birthday. She hoped it was some kind of birthday prank or something,and when she was free, everyone of her beloved Z friends would jump up and shot 'SURPRISE!',and they'd party the night away.

She groaned,annoyed. Whoever was doing this to her,on her very important night,would surely pay!

She tried to wiggle out from the tight knots,only to shiver as a chilly breeze,hit her stomach. Her bare stomach. Bare. Wait a second... she moved her body around,feeling the breeze all over her body. Then it came to her.

She was naked.

This is very awkward...and strange.

She used the free part of her hands,to tug at the blindfold,trying to untie it,but froze when a hand slapped it away.

''Nu-uh,no peeking!'' A voice was heard. Cheku slightly relaxed at the sound. It was just Goten. Naive,lovable,weird little Goten.

A gasp made out of her mouth. It all made sense now. Just a little over a week ago,The Goku-look-alike, Had kissed her. She was completely freaked out by the actions of her brother,who'd been acting weird around her for a while.

Like he lusted for her or something. She saw the looks in his dark brown orbs. .Need. Trunks was the same way they were plotting something. Plotting to scare her,this wasn't weird this was all part of some little prank. Goten and Trunks were known for pulling pranks.

The Z-Gang were ALL victims of the devilish-duo's pranks.

Cheku let out a gasp,as she felt something push up against her thigh,something hard,big and erect. She knew what it was,she learned all about it from the science books her mother made her read. This thing,pressed up against her was what some called a 'Penis'.

A penis! What sick joke was he planning?

''G-Goten,what are you doing?'' Cheku gasped out,the feeling of his hard manhood pressed up on her abdomen,was an overwhelming one.

''We have a surprise for you!'' Goten said, the tone of his voice made Cheku shiver. The way he said it wasn't like how he normally sounded,loud,happy or excited. It was low,husky and almost seductive.

''We,who's we? And what surprise?'' Cheku demanded.

''This one.'' Another voice said in a equal tone that Goten had used before.

Cheku gasped again. ''T-Trunks?'' Her voice squeaked. W-What are you doing here?'' She asked fear slightly outlined in her voice.

She heard Trunks chuckle. ''Ask Goten,it was all his idea!''

''Goten!'' She cried out,panic in her voice.

Goten pressed against her again,his manhood nearly touching her womanhood.

''Don't worry,Che,'' He said to his twin,''This will be the best surprise ever!''

''Wha-'' She was cut off,when a pair of lips captured her own. She moaned as she felt the person's tongue slide in her mouth.

The broke apart,after the longest time. ''I-I don't know about this,guys.'' She whimpers.

''Please,Che?'' Goten's voice is pleading. ''We really wanted to surprise you on your birthday! We won't hurt you,we promise.''

''Yeah,'' Trunks added,''Besides when we're done,someone else,is gonna come in.'' He whispered,nibbling on the girl's ear.

''Who?'' She moaned out.

''Someone...You'll have to wait and see. But you'll like it.'' Goten said. Cheku could almost see the smirk on his face.

She was kissed again, This time,her breasts was being rubbed. She moaned,even louder when she felt fingers poking at her clit.

''Wait!'' The 2 stopped their session,and looked at her. ''What?'' Goten yelled,slightly annoyed.

''C-Can I be freed from this?'' She asked,pointing to her bound arms and legs.

''Maybe...if your a good girl.'' Trunks said. ''Goten,wanna start her off?''

Cheku heard the noise of hands clapping together. Then,one of them climbed on top of her,and began working her mouth with tongue,and teased her rosy pink nipples.

The confusion was killing her. She wouldn't be able to see, Goten torturing her body,(in a good way.) Not being able to see Trunks...well that was sort of a blessing. She had no idea what the lavender-haired menace was up to,but she knew it can't be good.

All thought of it left her mind,as she felt Goten,straddle her hips,his member once again pushed up against her thighs. He pulled her into a long kiss,running his tongue over her bottom lip,begging for access in her mouth,with she granted.

Their tongues danced together,rubbing against one another,both owners moaning in the lustful kiss.

His hands began squeezing her breasts,as his thumbs flicked her jerked his hips towards hers,to where he was grinding on her.

Finally,the kiss was broken,and his body moved lower,focusing on her breasts. His tongue lashed out on her nipples,licking them softly,before taking one in her mouth and slowly sucking it.

She moaned and threw her head back.

Suddenly,Goten got off her. ''Hey Trunks,you wanna turn now?'' he asked.

''Well,duh!'' He cried,and crawled over to Cheku,who was laying on the bed panting. He didn't kiss her at first,but he made his way down to her shining womanhood,who was now wet,becasue of the previous grinding session before.

He slowly began to lick around it,cheku jerked in surprise from the new feeling. Trunks's wet tongue,licked around the tip of the opening,sending waves of pleasure,through her body. Then,from nowwhere his tongue entered her opening,causing her to cry out.

He lashed his tongue in and out,twisting it while inside,then finally,Cheku then pre-came on his face. He didn't mind though. He gladly licked it up.

After they teased her,by fingering,stroking,grinding,etc, They were ready.

The blindfold suddenly was torn off, but she kept her eyes closed. She didn't wanna see what would happen next.

''Well now,are you ready for your 'surprise'?'' Trunks asked smirking.

Cheku blinked in confusion,at the boys,who were standing across the room. ''You mean,that wasn't the surprise?''

They shook there heads. ''That was part of it,but not the real thing.'' Goten explained.

''T-Then what _was_ the real thing?''

Goten and Trunks smirked at each other,then at her. ''This is.'' With that they got into a stance,a very familiar one.

''FU-''

Cheku was confused at first.

''SION-''

Now, it all made sense.

''HA!''

Before she knew it,a blinding white light developed in the room. Her big green eyes widend. She slightly gupled,half happy,yet half scared.

The white light dimmed down,and there he stood. In all his pride and glory,stood the fused warrior,Gotenks.

Because of Goten and Trunks fused without clothes,he was naked,wearing his trademark smirk. Cheku's eyes went big,noticing the size of his manhood. A nice,11-inch throbbing manhood.

''Why hello,birthday girl.'' He whispered seductively,his dark eyes filled with lust. He walked over to the surprised girl,planting a soft kiss on her moaned when he slid his tongue in her mouth,the wet muscles fighting over pulled away from her,going down her neck,sucking and kissing it. His hands roamed all over her naked sweaty body. She moaned loudly as he softly suckled her collar bone,leaving a hickey on the spot. He got on top of her,his hardend manhood grinding against her thigh. He made his way down to her chest,licking and sucking her soft,rosy nipples.

He kissed his way,all over her body,stopping at her lips,and began another heated make-out session. His hands roamed her body,rubbing,stroking,teasing it. They stopped at her clit. His fingers began stroking it,rubbing around it. Then he stuck his fingers in her hot,wet core. She moaned loudly in the kiss.

He twisted his fingers,thrusting them in and out,as she moaned. She again,pre-came on his fingers. He pulled out,and licked his fingers,and smirked at her.

''You taste good...'' He said,nibbling on her ear.

Cheku moaned and shook,as he lowered his head to her began to lick around it,before shoving it in her hole,causing her to jerk back. He began to eat her out,shoving his tongue hungrily into her love hole.

When she pre-cums again,he smirks and positions himself. ''I suppose your ready.'' He says,in a seductive way.

''Well,here's your present!'' With one hard shove,he pushes himself inside her,causing both of them to cry out.

''God your so tight!'' He yells,pulling out only to push back in,this time breaking her barrier.

He slowly thrusts inside her,trying to pick up a steady pace,and trying not to hurt her.

Cheku was already moaning and crying out his name,so he went faster.

Gotenks picked up his pace,pulling and pushing his hard manhood back in to her tight,sweet pussy. It was a pain for her at first,but she soon got used to the feeling. The pleasurable feeling of his large,hard manhood inside her was an overwhelming one,so she can feel her organism coming.

He then decided to roughen it up,by going super. At this action,his dick grew,making her moan out louder. He than began thrusting at a terrifying speed. His dick wouldn't even pull out for a second.

This went on for minuets more,when Cheku couldn't take anymore. She moaned loudly as she experienced her real first organism. They lay there panting,as he dropped from his super form,He looked at her,smirking.

''Don't even think we're done yet.'' He says,and unties the rope,freeing her. He kisses her before he pulls her on top of him,where the sexes would meet. She stood there confused before he jerked his hips towards her,and pulled her down. Getting the message,she began to rise,before slamming herself onto his dick,repeating her actions. Her large breasts bouncing in his face,so he started to grope and suck them,as she moaned like crazy.

Finally,he groaned and shot his lode inside her,causing her to fall over,panting.

He did the same,and laid on his back,manhood sticking in the air. Cheku smirked and crawled over to him. She starts stroking his hard dick,getting a low growl in return. She then began licking around the tip,then up and down it. After torturing his manhood, she took it in her mouth. She began sucking it,using her teeth to softly bite it,while her tongue worked it's way around,up and down the throbbing sex.

This was her first Blow Job,so she was no expert,but by the sounds of his moans,and jerking of his hips he liked it. It wasn't long before he came violently in her mouth,but she swallowed his seed whole,licking her lips and smiling innocently at him.

''Did you like that?'' She whispered seductively. Gotenks growled at her and she giggled. ''I take that as a yes.''

He grabbed her out of no where,putting her is a position where her ass was in the air.

''W-What are doing!'' She cried in surprise. Gotenks only smirked at her.

''Tables have turned,haven't they?''

Without warning,he thrusts his manhood in her sweet,little asshole. Cheku cried out panting wildly,as he starts to thrust,in and out wildly. Then he stuck his fingers into her clit,and started finger-fucking her.

''Shit!'' She cried as he shot another load in her,and she came on his fingers.

Falling to the bed from exhaustion,they began to kiss,wild and hungrily,and filled with lust. It wasn't long before they started making love over and over again.

* * *

Cheku woke up,feeling extremely sore. She sat up in her bed,panting wildly. She calmed down,looking around her surroundings.

She nearly screamed when she saw Goten and Trunks,standing there smirking at her.

''So birthday girl,How did you like your present?''

**The END!**

* * *

**This is probably the longest story I've ever written.**

**Who knew Goten and Trunks could be so devious? ;D  
**

**I gotta say,beside from the grammar mistakes,(Doc manager's being a ass! :( I gotta say,this is pretty hot,right?  
**

**Sorry for the grammar mishaps. :/  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
